The InterDimensional TimeTraveling Chat Room
by blue fire 101
Summary: The Hogwart's chat room is very popular. What most don't know, however, is that it travels through space & time! R&R! Please note that this is being written by 2 people.Sorry will not continue so putting as complete.
1. The Beginning

**_The Chat Room_**

Katara: Hi welcome to our story called The Adventures of the Oracle Sisters.

Crystal: Just so you know, this story is written by two people. In this story, Katara, and I go on a chat room. What we don't know, is it travels through time and space. Watch, as we meet wacky characters from books, cartoons, and movies.

Katara: Back to me finally. She talks a lot.

Crystal: Hey! Do not!

Katara: ( rolls her eyes ) Anyway, we will also have some characters of our own invention.

Crystal: But, we won't always tell you, right away, who the person is. On with the show!

* * *

One day, two girls, named Katara Willson and Crystal Cresent, logged on a chat room in their rooms. 

-moonlightning3 has logged on to Hogwarts chat room.-

-Bluefire 101 has logged on to Hogwarts chat room.-

Bluefire 101: Crystal, is that u?

moonlightning3: Hi, Katara!

-bushywonder168 has logged on to Hogwarts chat room.-

moonlightning3: Hi! Who r u?

bushywonder168: My name is Hermione.

Bluefire 101: We have a friend named Hermione too.

-carrottop has logged on to Hogwarts chat room.-

-SlythindorPhoenix has logged on to Hogwarts chat room.-

moonlightning3: Hey! More chatters! Who r u?

carrottop: I'm Ron!

SlythindorPhoenix: I am Harry.

Bluefire 101: Ron and Harry who?

bushywonder168: Don't tell them! For all we know, they could be online predators!

moonlightning3: WTH?

Bluefire 101: My name is Katara, and this here is Crystal.

moonlightning3: Why'd u tell them that? For all we know, they could be the predators!

carrottop: your names are familiar to me.

moonlightning3: See? I told you they were predators! How else would they know us?

Bluefire 101: Crystal calm down! You can't judge a person by their names! (rolling her eyes )

moonlightning3: Yes u can! Think about it! Remus Lupin. Remus and Romulus in ancient times were raised by a she-wolf, and Lupin means "wolf". Therefore, it's obvious, by his name, he's a werewolf!

Bluefire 101: What the heck! How do you know that? That information is top secret, only certain people know about that.

moonlightning3: By his name!

carrottop: Who the bloody hell are you people?

Bluefire 101: We told u already.

-SlytherinKing has logged on Hogwarts chat room.-

SlytherinKing: All right people! Draco Malfoy is here, so bow down!

moonlightning3: (0.0) I don't think so!

bushywonder168: Malfoy! Ur not supposed 2 give ur full name! What about predators!

SlytherinKing: ( O,O ) Predators?

SlythindorPhoenix: Wow! ur thick!

SlytherinKing: Am not! Who r u anyway? Any1 who puts Gryffindor and Slytherin together has to be insane!

SlythindorPhoenix: No, I am not insane you A$$!

SlytherinKing: You stupid person!

SlythindorPhoenix: Death eater in training!

SlytherinKing: Who the hell are you?

carrottop: someone you don't like that much.

SlythindorPhoenix: I'll kick your scrawny little-

bushywonder168: Harry don't you dare finish that sentence!

moonlightning3: aw man... he was getting to the good part!

Bluefire 101: ha ha ha!

-Darksky has logged on to Hogwarts chat room-

-Barbwire of death has logged on to Hogwarts chat room-

moonlightning3: hey spike, and yami what took you so long!

Darksky: Hey katra, and crystal.

moonlightning3: you guys just missed the greatest fight between Harry and Malfoy

Darksky: Who is malfoy?

Barbwire of death: He is a pureblood. he makes fun of the girls and the trio.

bushywonder168: Who are you guys? You must be predators trying to wipe us out!

Bluefire 101: Hermione calm down, Barbwire of death is my boyfriend and Darksky is crystals boyfriend!

moonlightning3: why in the world did you tell her that!

SlythindorPhoenix: Are they wizards, trolls, ogres, or werewolves?

Bluefire 101: Harry they are wizards just like us.

moonlighning3: ya and besides Harry how can trolls type? Their fingers are 2 big to type with on the computer.

carrottop: what do spike and yami look like?

moonlightning3: Spike has brown, spiky hair. Yami has raven black hair with blue bangs.

SlytherinKing: They are the most stupid people I have ever met.

Bluefire 101: how dare you insult mine and crystals boyfriends on the chat room.

moonlightning3:Yeah, and technically, you haven't even met them yet.

SlythindorPhoenix: when will we meet them katara?

Bluefire 101: you guys will meet them when we go back to school in about a month.

bushywonder168: are you sure they aren't predators in disguise?

moonlighning3: yes we are sure we used a magic spell and they stayed the same when the spell finished.

-sumrandomperson has logged on to Hogwarts chat room-

moonlightning3: hi who are you. Katara don't you tell him our name! he could be online predator!

Bluefire 101: oh! man I was gonna have fun introducing us.

SlythindorPhoenix: Hi I'm Harry and you are?

sumrandomperson: I'm sorry but I can't tell you my name it wouldn't make me mysterious.

SlytherinKing: anyone who puts sumrandomperson has got to be totally stupid.

sumerandomperson: if I were you young man I would watch my mouth cause you never know when someone will tell on you about your rude mouth.

SlytherinKing: How dare you tell me what to do. once I am off I am telling my dad that they need to cancel Hogwarts chat room forever. Mwa ha ha!

Bluefire 101: Malfoy if you do I will kill you when we get back to Hogwarts. I will make your life so miserable that you will be begging me and you'll do anything for me to stop it.

SlytherinKing: I will never do such a thing as you say. I am a pure blood and don't hang around with mudbloods.

Bluefire 101: Don't you ever call us a mudblood so lord help me I will have my dog friends tear you to shreds.

moonlightning3: NO you won't Katara. In our time he's 36 years old.

SlythindorPhoenix: you go katara! kick his A$$.

Bluefire 101: thanks Harry and I will in one month.

bushywonder168: Please can't we be friends for once.

Barbwire of death: how can you betray us, your own friends.

bushywonder168: I'm not I'm just saying.

Barbwire of death: your just saying "hey!" you are trying to be friends with the enemy, how dare you!

bushywonder168: no I'm not! you're just jealous that I am making friends and you aren't.

Barbwire of death: You say that again and I'll tear you from limb to limb! Mwa ha ha ha!

Bluefire 101: in your dreams, spike. you know that if you even lay one finger just an inch close I'll know what I'm going to have for dinner.

moonlightning3: Bad mental images!

Barbwire of death: you wouldn't dare!

moonlightning3: yes she would dare. she will eat anyone who annoys her.

SlythindorPhoenix: Ewwwww! she's a cannibal.

bushywonder168: no she's an online predator! RUN!

moonlightning3: what good will that do? you're on a computer?

carrottop: she's got a point 'Mione.

bushywonder168: don't call me that ever again! do you understand me!

carrottop: yes mama!

bushywonder168: and don't call me mama either!

carrottop: ok Hermione!

SlythindorPhoenix: where were we before Ron insulted Hermione?

Bluefire 101: we were threatening the enemies on the chat room.

SlytherinKing: how dare you insult a pure blood online. wait till my father hears about this.

moonlightning3: no one cares about your father because we know his secret and you don't. how original.

SlytherinKing: what are you talking about? my father tells me all the secrets he has.

Bluefire 101: unfortunately he forgot to mention this one which we can't tell you. if you be mean to us we will tell the whole world.

SlytherinKing: you wouldn't dare tell the whole world about my father's secret.

sumerandomperson: what is this secret that you are keeping from malfoy?

bushywonder168: the online predator knows your name malfoy.

carrottop: we can't tell you because we don't know if we can trust you.

SlythindorPhoenix: now Ron we don't want to scare our enemy that much until we get to school because we want the whole school to laugh with us.

Bluefire 101: now Harry you can't be to mean to malfoy over the internet. that's just not like you.

moonlightning3: I CAN'T BELEIVE THAT YOU HAVE BETRAYED US! YOUR FRIENDS!

Bluefire 101: well I can betray you guys if I want to or not. depends on how I feel during the day.

Barbwire of death: how can my own girlfriend betray me! ... what went wrong with our relationship?

Bluefire 101: Spike nothing went wrong with our relationship. it's just that I'm part good, part evil. When we get back to school I have something to tell you who aren't in slytherin.

SlytherinKing : Hey, come on, you have to tell me! I promise that I will keep it a secret. (crosses fingers behind back)

moonlightning3: She would never tell you what she is going to say-

Bluefire 101: okay malfoy when we have magical creatures with Hagrid I will follow the group and stay behind, about 5feet away then I will tell you.

SlythindorPhoenix: why? how can you betray us. your friends. you-

Bluefire 101: I can tell him what I will tell you. Malfoy do you promise to keep what I will tell you during lessons a secret? And if you spill the beans I will torture you for the rest of your life.

SlytherinKing: I promise on my parent's graves.

moonlightning3: Er...Malfoy, ur parents r still alive, they don't have graves.

SlytherinKing: Shhhhhhhhhhh!

sumerandomperson: katara what are you going to tell us when we get to school?

Bluefire 101: when we get to school I will tell you. until then I won't tell you.

SlytherinKing: no fair! I know who your cousin is. his name is lor-

Bluefire 101: don't you dare or else I will cut your tongue off and then you can't speak at all. who told you what my cousin's name is?

SlytherinKing: My father is a servant to him. you know his name and so do I.

Bluefire 101:tjnhdmmudtfjkuhyyyhyghyjhnjeaz oh great my death has come 2 soon.

SlythindorPhoenix: Er...What's Katara doing 2 the keyboard?

moonlightning3: Banging her head against it.

Bluefire 101: I am trying to kill myself because of malfoy.

moonlightning3: katara in order to kill yourself you have hit your temple, not your forehead.

Bluefire 101: shut up. smartA$$!

Barbwire of death: that gives my girlfriend no reason at all to do that because she knows that I will kill her.

moonlightning3: How can u kill her if she's already dead?

Darksky: really spike. I like the whole idea of your girlfriend dieing.

moonlightning3: yami. keep your mouth closed if you can't be nice. boys are idiots.

Darksky: it can't believe its true, my own girlfriend is saying I'm an idiot. someone kill me please.

Barbwire of death: I would gladly help you die yami! Mwa ha ha ha!

moonlightning3: don't you dare spike I'll rip your tongue out and feed it to katara.

Bluefire 101: no you won't crystal. or else I will eat you alive.

SlythindorPhoenix: ok... let's get back to torturing malfoy, before we get eaten by katara.

carrottop: yeah I don't want to get any mental images of what Harry just said.

bushywonder168: yeah so how are we going to kill malfoy.

sumerandomperson: why on earth would katara eat a person at all.

Bluefire 101: I would eat anybody who made me P!$$+off.

moonlightning3: you wouldn't eat me or your friends including your boyfriend right?

Bluefire 101: well... ok I won't but if you ever get me so mad that I turn really red then I might except for spike.

Darksky: I won't let you eat anybody we both know. ok katra.

Bluefire 101: MY NAME IS KATARA NOT KATRA, OK YAMI?

Darksky: yes, I understand katara. (anime sweat drop)

Barbwire of death: katara calm down. if you get to much anger you'll go insane.

moonlightning3: katara, spike is right. you need to control your anger before it controls you.

Bluefire 101: ok ... ok. (breathes in, breathes out) so where were we before someone made me mad?

bushywonder168: we were deciding how we should kill malfoy. I think we should feed him to the Hungarian Horntail.

SlytherinKing: you can't do that to me. I will have you all expelled from school because of this chat room.

sumerandomperson: no, because it is up to the council to decide not you.

SlythindorPhoenix: yeah, so malfoy you can't say if we are expelled or not.

Bluefire 101: yes good idea Hermione. we just have to get him to upset the dragon. then he will die.

Barbwire of death: katara how can we do that? he doesn't speak dragon.

Bluefire 101: we will have to get the ugliest dragon, popcorn, and some soda then watch and enjoy.

sumrandomperson: why would you do something so horrible as that to malfoy? it's not like he has done anything too mean right?

Bluefire 101: sumrandomperson seems to not quiet get the hint why we are trying to get rid of our enemy. Well let's see... hmmm. yes he called us mudbloods, loser, weak, me, crystal, and Hermione witches-w+b, Harry, Ron, spike, yami a lot of mean things I don't want to say on the chat room.

moonlightning3: well you would have to watch what happens during lunch, classes, quidditch practices, games, and when we go to our dormitories. you will understand why we would want to kill him.

sumrandomperson: I would like to watch secretly, but I have a really busy schedule for the school year."

Barbwire of death: how do we knowif you are a student, or a teacher, sumerandomperson?

sumrandomperson: you don't. just trust me when I say that I can't tell you, and I am on the light side.

moonlightning3: I do want 2 trust you, but I can't until you give me your name.

Darksky: crystal you shouldn't talk to him anymore because he could be a lying online predator trying to catch his/her prey.

bushywonder168: I not sure if any of us should talk to him anymore.

carrottop: yes, we must be careful about the people we meet, and know if they really are our friends, or just that we can trust them at all.

SlythindorPhoenix: I agree with Ron, Hermione, and yami on this one guys.

SlytherinKing: WHAT ABOUT ME! AREN'T YOU GOING TO PROTECT ME FROM SUMRANDOMPERSON?PLEASE!

Bluefire 101: Well maybe we will protect you from him. when I say we, I mean all of us, not including sumerandomperson.

SlythindorPhoenix: That means that you have to protect yourself instead of us doing that job for you!

SlthyerinKing: PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU TO HELP ME!

Bluefire 101: on one condition.

SlytherinKing: Anything I promise to do that job you assign me to do for the rest of the year. I swear on my family's grave.

moonlightning3: You must dress in Gryffindor colours 4 a year.

Slytherinking: but...but I can't do that. I would ruin my reputation.

moonlightning3: ( snort of disbelief) What reputation?

bushywonder168: Not our fault that you were making fun of us, and other people in school.

carrottop: ...now what?

moonlightning3: How about we play a game?

-Ghostboy has logged on to Hogwarts Chat room.-

-xKINGofGAMESx has logged on to Hogwarts Chat room.-

moonlightning3: Ooh! Some newbies! We were just gonna play a game. Wanna join?

xKINGofGAMESx: Of course! I live for games!

Ghostboy: Sure, what r u playing?

moonlightning3: Hmmm...What about Truth or Dare?

Darksky: Wait a second. Shouldn't we find out their names first?

Ghostboy: I'm Danny.

xKINGofGAMESx: My name is Yami.

Darksky: What? No way! That's identity theft! I'm Yami!

xKINGofGAMESx: No, I'm Yami.

Darksky: I'm Yami!

xKINGofGAMESx: I'm Yami!

Darksky: I'm Yami!

xKINGofGAMESx: I'm Yami!

Darksky: I'm Yami!

xKINGofGAMESx: I'm Yami!

Darksky: I'm Yami!

xKINGofGAMESx: I'm Yami!

moonlightning3: SHUT UP! Ur both Yami OK?

xKINGofGAMESx: (0.0)...

Darksky: (0.0) ...but Crystal!

moonlightning3: No buts! Now, we have to come up with a way to not get u confused when we say "Yami!"

xKINGofGAMESx: Yes?

Darksky: Yes?

moonlightning3: See?

xKINGofGAMESx: Well, I s'pose u can call me Yugi 4 now.

Darksky: ...Yugi?

xKINGofGAMESx: Er..nickname...don't ask.

Bluefire 101: okay who goes first?

xKINGofGAMESx: why doesn't Danny go first?

Ghostboy: okay I choose truth.

moonlightning3: Dibs on question! Danny, is it true that u had 2 eat Dash's underwear because of a bet?

Ghostboy: (00)...yes that's true...how did u know about that?

moonlightnig3: Er...it's not my turn! I don't have 2 answer u!

Bluefire 101: coughsuckercough.

moonlightning3: okay malfoy your next

SlytherinKing: I choose dare.

bushywonder168: I dare you to kiss katara first thing when we get back to school. Mwa ha ha ha!

Bluefire 101: Hermione you will pay for that the most horrible way I can think of. Mwa ha ha ha!

Ghostboy: okay katara your up next.

xKINGofGAMESx: katara truth or dare?

Bluefire 101: truth

carrottop: is it true that you're a vampire in disguise?

Bluefire 101: ...er, let's think...no pointy teeth...not allergic 2 garlic...uh, NO!

carrottop: Darn! I was so sure!

sumrandomperson: so who's turn is it anyways.

carrottop: I believe it is crystal's turn.

moonlightning3: I choose truth.

Barbwire of death: is it true that you are the heir of Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin?

moonlightning3: yes...and, Spike, u already knew that.

BarbwireDeath: Oh yeah! Darn it! I forgot!

Bushywonder168: Wait. Ur the heir of three founders?

moonlightning3: Yup, and Katara's the heir of 1.

Bluefire 101: Hey!

moonlightning3: Well, u r!

Bluefire 101: Yeah, but u don't have 2 tell the whole world!

moonlightning3: I wasn't going 2 tell the world! Gr8 idea though! Maybe I should.

Bluefire 101: 0.0 u've been hanging out with Fred 'n' George again, haven't u?

moonlightning3: O.O...who me? Anyway, it's Harry's turn! Harry, truth or dare?

SlythindorPhoenix: Dare.

Darksky: Hmmm. I dare u 2 sneak into the Slytherin common room, and graffiti the place while the Slytherins r watching.

SlythindorPhoenix: What? They'll skin me alive!

Darksky: scared?

SlythindorPhoenix: Hell no! I'll do it!

Bluefire 101: oh hell yes you will or I will kick & torture you until you scream for your mommy.

moonlightning3: katara calm down we don't need to go the bloody world of hell. Plus, Harry's mum is dead.

SlytherinKing: haha I will tell professor snape what you will do and you will be expelled from Hogwarts forever mwa hahahahah!

Bluefire 101: what the bloody hell.

Darksky: looks like someone needs anger management. hahahaha

Barbwire of death: hey yami why don't you tell crystal who's side you really are on!

SlythindorPhoenix: what are you talking about spike?

sumerandomperson: yami who's side are you really on?

bushywonder 168: maybe spike is playing a trick on us saying that he was actually on the dark side. nice try spike.

carrottop: wait Hermione what if spike is telling the truth.

moonlightning3: what does spike mean yami? about "ask him which side he really works for."

Barbwire of death: you can even ask katara which side yami really works for.

bluefire 101: spike. well he is telling the truth I do know which side yami is on. no I will not tell you even if you force the truth serum in my mouth I will never tell.

ghostboy: why not katara. it's not like your on the dark side with yami and spike.

xKINGofGAMESx: are you ,spike, and yami all on the dark side?

Darksky: no

Barbwire of death: no! (animated sweat)

SlytherindorPhoenix: are you, katara?

SlytherinKing: don't tell them katara.

sumerandomperson: katara are you alive?

-Bluefire 101 has logged off Hogwarts chat room do to technical difficulties.-

moonlightning3: why did she log off? maybe we put to much pressure on her. you with the questions.

Ghostboy: yeah she seemed like the world was going to end.

carrttop: maybe she needs to cool down because of ,you know, how much pressure she's had on her.

bushywonder 168: why did malfoy say "no don't tell them katara?"

Barbwire of death: why don't you leave her alone? all you do is ask her questions about her past and stuff. she told me that she would rather keep her past behind her.

Darksky: how do you know that katara doesn't want to talk about her past?

Barbwire of death: I'm her boyfriend of course she would tell me things she would never tell her friends or the teachers.

moonlightning3: give us an example then spike.

SlytherinKing: no don't spike you know what will happen if you do.

SlytherindorPhoenix: why shouldn't spike tell us about katara's past? it's not like she's keeping dark secrets from us.

bushywonder 168: she did tell me one and made me swear on my family's grave that I wouldn't tell you guys.

carrottop: well go on tell us Hermione. what is one of her dark secrets.

sumrandomperson: does it have to do with you-know-who?

bushywonder 168: yes and no.

xKINGofGAMESx: who is you-know-who in this dimension?

Ghostboy: he is the person I told you about who is trying to kill Harry potter.

Darksky: spike you know what would happen if she was taken away by Lord Voldemort right?

Barbwire of death: of course she would be treated like a royalty and she would torture the death eaters who are being mean to Lord-

Darksky: shut up spike! you know that she didn't want you to tell anybody that.

SlytherinKing: how dare you spill something about her involving her cousin.

-Bluefire 101 sends a message while offline: how dare you reveal some thing about me. die die die die!-

-End of message.-

moonlightning3: wow she is pretty angry. what do you mean that lord voldemort will treat her like royalty?

Barbwire of death: umm... what are we talking about again.?

Darksky: he is lying I think that he needs to log off. right spike?

bushywonder 168: no! answer the question crystal asked. now.

carrottop: is it true that katara is you-know-who's cousin and is a death eater, part vampire, and tortures wizards and witches?

Barbwire of death: (anime sweat) no

sumrandomperson: then why did you tell us that stuff about katara.

-Barbwire of death has logged off of Hogwarts chat room due to technical difficulties.-

SlytherinKing: haha you will never discover the true about katara.

SlytherindorPhoenix: what do you mean you will never tell us about katara's past?

moonlightniing3: alright malfoy speak ,or else I will force truth serum down your throat until you tell us about katara and her secrets.

Darksky: how are you going to do that crystal? you are in a different room.

SlytherinKing: no you will never be able to force it down because you don't know where I live.

Darksky: but that doesn't mean she can't use a locater spell to find you malfoy.

bushywonder 168: crystal how many locater spells do you have?

Ghostboy: why don't you just ask one of the slytherins for where malfoy lives.

xKINGofGAMESx: they won't talk to her because she's a ravenclaw, and they are slytherin.

carrottop: well true but it doesn't mean she can't use pollyjucie potion.

SlytherinKing: if she does then I will tell headmaster Dumbledore what you are going to do. then he will punish you. mwa hahaha.

moonlightning3: he wouldn't believe you because of all the horrible things your family has done to him.

Darksky: he would think that you were trying to get them into trouble.

SlythindorPhoenix: hey guys it's getting pretty late maybe we should quit until tomorrow.

-SlythindorPhoenix has logged off Hogwarts chat room-

-moonlightning3 has logged off Hogwarts chat room-

-xKINGofGAMESx has logged off Hogwarts chat room-

- carrottop has logged off Hogwarts chat room-

-bushywonder 168 has logged off Hogwarts chat room-

-Darksky has logged off Hogwarts chat room-

-SlytherinKing has logged off Hogwarts chat room-

-Ghostboy has logged off Hogwarts chat room-

sumerandomperson: hey where did everyone go? I'm all alone. nnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooo!

-sumerandomperson has logged off Hogwarts chat room-

-the Hogwarts chat room is empty-

* * *

Crystal: Whew! 17 pages! I'm bushed! 

Katara: Me too!

Crystal: Katara, your grammar & spelling is terrible! I had to correct a lot!

Katara: ( rolls eyes ) Well, _sorry_! Not all of us are perfectionists, you know!

Crystal: Hey! I am _not _a perfectionist!

Katara: Are too!

Crystal: Am not!

Others: Are too!

Crystal: ( grumble grumble ) All my hard work, and this is the thanks I get?

Others: ...Yes.

Crystal: ( sighs dramatically ) Oh well, review.

Katara: Yeah, or else!

Crystal: Katara! Don't threaten the readers! ( whispers ) They might not read anymore!

Katara: Oh. Sorry.

Crystal: ( rolls eyes again ) Honestly!

All: See you next time!


	2. Teen Titans

**_The Chat room continued_**

**-Bluefire 101 has logged on to Hogwarts chat room-**

**-moonlightning3 has logged on to Hogwarts chat room-**

**Bluefire 101: Crystal is that you?**

**moonlightning3: yeah! why did you log off when we asked you the question and then send an offline message.**

**Bluefire 101: well because I had too much pressure and a lot in my mind. so please don't ask me to answer the question.**

**-bushywonder168has logged on to Hogwarts chat room-**

**moonlightning3: hey Hermione! how is your summer so far?**

**-carrottop has logged on to Hogwarts chat room-**

**bushywonder 168: great and you crystal? how are you feeling?**

**carrottop: hey guys what's up? I am so going to flunk the potion test we have in the beginning of the school year.**

**Bluefire 101: What is the main problem with potions Ron?**

**moonlightning3: fine. just can't wait until the school year because our first test is D.A.D.A. **

**carrottop: well I'm not sure what the main problem is.**

**-SlythindorPhoenix has logged on to Hogwarts chat room-**

**SlythindorPhoenix: Hey guys have Katara given you the answer yet?**

**bushywonder 168: no Harry. She doesn't want to answer the question because she has to focus on relaxing and not worrying about her past.**

**Bluefire 101: I would like a few days to not have to worry about any questions about which side I am on or about my past please.**

**-SlytherinKing has logged on to Hogwarts chat room-**

**SlytherinKing: What test do you have tomorrow people?**

**moonlightning3: Katara and I have D.A.D.A. test on the first day this coming school year.**

**SlythindorPhoenix: I have a test in potions just like Ron this coming school year.**

**bushywonder 168: I have a test in Herbology tomorrow. The biggest test in Herbology ever. You Malfoy?**

**SlytherinKing: I have a big test in potions just like Harry and Ron. Wait a minute why am I talking to you and asking you a question. Wait did you guys reply?**

**Bluefire101: yes we all answered your question. Why don't we try to be friends?**

**carrottop: What! Katara you don't mean it do you? Why did you ask us that question Malfoy.**

**SlytherinKing: She has known me for most of her life. We used to be friends until we had an accident and she never forgave me.**

**Bluefire 101: He humiliated me in front of the whole crew by forcing me to walk like a duck. Then he turned me blue and forced me to speak dragon. Everyone thought that it was funny. So I ran until I was home, safe and sound.**

**SlythindorPhoenix: No wonder why you always kicked him when you saw him.**

**-sumrandomperson has logged on to Hogwarts chat room-**

**sumrandomperson: Hey guys how are your summer so far?**

**moonlightning3: Great. How are you? What is your name?**

**Bluefire 101: Why are you saying you can't tell us your name?**

**carrottop: Wait lets guess. I guess Prof. McGonagall.**

**sumrandomperson: No.**

**Bluefire 101: I guess Prof. Dumbledore.**

**sumrandomperson: ah..ah... no.**

**-Ghostboy has logged on to Hogwarts chat room-**

**Ghostboy: Hey guys what are you doing? **

**bushywonder 168: We are trying to guess who sumrandomperson is.**

**moonlightning3: How are you Danny? I am great. Is Yugi logging on?**

**-Barbwire of death has logged on to Hogwarts chat room-**

**Bluefire 101: Yeah! Spike your on. thank the lord.**

**-Darksky has logged on to Hogwarts chat room-**

**moonlightning3: Yeah! Yami is on. Go Yami!**

**Barbwire of death: Hey guys how are you? Katara did you tell them the answer yet?**

**Darksky: No Spike. She won't tell us the answer. She just wants to have a few days to talk to her friends including you and have fun.**

**Ghostboy: Is it true Katara?**

**SlytherinKing: Of course it's true.**

**SlythindorPhoenix: how do you know Malfoy?**

**Bluefire 101: I told you already from my childhood.**

**bushywonder 168: So were you two best friends or something like that?**

**Darksky: Not only her and Malfoy, but I was her best friend too.**

**moonlightning3: When did you meet Yami?**

**carrottop: Did you guys grow up together hating each other or liking each other?**

**Ghostboy: Did you have a crush on one of them?**

**Bluefire 101: I met Yami when I was five. We grew up together at first hating each other then we grew attached to each other. They use to fight about who would marry first Draco or Yami. They would fight about who would get a date first. But then we grew older and decided to be best friends forever. then I meet Spike my dream husband.**

**SlytherinKing: Yeah although I was only 27 and still hadn't met my love one yet. I guess that we won. We both won.**

**Barbwire of death: It was the best day of my life when I met Katara. I knew Crystal but not Katara or Yami.**

**moonlightning3: When they called Katara's name everyone gasped in shock. They didn't think that she lived after what happened in her house on her birthday. **

**Darksky: um... Crystal maybe we should change the subject before Katara has a burst out.**

**SlythindorPhoenix: What does Yami mean Spike? Does he mean she will burst into tears for a long time.**

**carrottop: Why would Katara burst into tears?**

**bushywonder 168: Ok so how are we going to have a get together party if we don't know where everyone lives?**

**-xKINGofGAMESx has logged onto Hogwarts chat room-**

**xKINGofGAMESx: How are you guys? Hey what's up with Katara?**

**DaAmDrag: Yo, Yo people the DaAmDrag is in the house.**

**Bluefire 101: Who The Hell are you? Wait I know! you're an online predator. RUN!**

**moonlightning3: Hi Jake!**

**SlytherinKing: Well i am malfoy i wish to be friends then we will torture people for fun mwahahaha.**

**DaAmDrag: ...Dude...you r 1 seriously, crazed up, fruit loop.**

**Ghostboy: Hey! That's my line! TT He took my line.**

**moonlightning3: Oh, relax Danny. Guys, this is Jake. He's a friend of mine.**

**Bluefire 101: How do you know all these people? I don't know them!**

**moonlightning3: Erm...well, Yugi, Danny, and Jake are all from dimensions that I visit frequently.**

**SlythindorPhoenix: Wait a mo'. R U saying this chat room travels through dimensions?**

**moonlightning3: Yeah, it travels through space and time. Didn't u know that?**

**Darksky: Actually, Crystal, I don't think anyone knew that, but u.**

**moonlightning3: 0.0...Oh. Heh heh. **

**xKINGofGAMESx: Hey! I recognize u now! Ur the one that got Joey and Mai together! And Seto and Serenity!**

**moonlightning3: Yeah, and now I'm working on u and Tea.**

**xKINGofGAMESx: U WHAT!**

**moonlightning3: Er...**

**-moonlightning3 has been disconnected-**

**Bluefire 101: Oh great, now look what u've done!**

**xKINGofGAMESx: IS IT MY FAULT SHE HAS 2 MEDDLE IN EVERYONES LOVE LIFE?**

**Bluefire 101: SHE CAN'T HELP IT! IT'S HER JOB!**

**xKINGofGAMESx: THEN MAYBE SHE SHOULD GET ANOTHER JOB!**

**Bluefire 101: WHY, WHEN SHE'S GR8 AT WHAT SHE DOES?**

**xKINGofGAMESx: SHE'S A MEDDLING, MANIPULATIVE LITTLE CRETTIN!**

**Darksky: Hey! don't u talk about my Aibou like that!**

**xKINGofGAMESx: I'LL TALK HOWEVER I WANT! I'M THE PHAROH OF EGYPT, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!**

**DaAmDrag: ...u r?**

**xKINGofGAMESx: er...well, I was 3000 years ago!**

**Bluefire 101: That's it, I'm getting tired of u! First u chase my friend off the internet, then u start yelling at me 4 no reason! I'm leaving!**

**-Bluefire 101 has logged off Hogwarts Chatroom-**

**xKINGofGAMESx: Fine! That goes double 4 me!**

**-xKINGofGAMESx has logged of Hogwarts Chatroom-**

**DaAmDrag: Am I missing something here?**

**-moonlightning3 has been reconnected-**

**moonlightning3: Hi guys! Sorry about that. One of the plugs came loose, and broke off my connection 2 the web! So, what'd I miss?**

**Darksky: 00... U mean u didn't log off on purpose? We thought Yugi had scared u off?**

**moonlightning3: U thought...WHAT DO U TAKE ME FOR? HE COULDN'T SCARE ME OFF THAT EASILY! HE HASN'T BEEN PHAROH FOR 3000 YEARS, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!**

**bushywonder168: yeah, we kinda figured that out.**

**carrottop: Wait...so Yugi and Katara logged off 4, pretty much, no reason?**

**SlythindorPhoenix: Pretty much.**

**Barbwire of Death: UU...I'd better go tell Katara 2 come back. B back in a mo'.**

**-Barbwire of Death has been put on temporary hiatus-**

**carrottop: Er..what's hiatus mean?**

**moonlightning3: It's another word for pause.**

**carrottop: oh.**

**-xKINGofGAMESx has logged on to Hogwarts chatroom-**

**SlythindorPhoenix: Hey, yugi, ur back!**

**xKINGofGAMESx: Of course. I logged off, but never actually left. I've been watch the conversation.**

**moonlightning3: Speaking of watching the conversation, Malfoy and sumrandomperson haven't said anything in a while.**

**-ILoVEmUstArD has logged on to Hogwarts Chatroom-**

**-EVERYTHINGisPOINTLESS has logged on to Hogwarts Chatroom-**

**ILoVEmUstArD: Hello! My name is Starfire, and I love mustard!**

**EVERYTHINGisPOINTLESS: I'm Raven.**

**moonlightning3: Hello, my name is Crystal.**

**ILoVEmUstArD: Hello Crystal! What is your favorite colour? What is your favorite animal? How many languages do speak? Where were you born? Where do you live? Do you want to be my friend?**

**moonlightning3: Erm...green, a red fox, a few hundred, Egypt (even though I'm not Egyptian), not telling on the internet, and only if you stop asking me all these questions.**

**EVERYTHINGisPOINTLESS: You'll have 2 forgive her. She's new 2 the planet.**

**SlythindorPhoenix: U mean she's been in a coma?**

**EVERYTHINGisPOINTLESS: Uh...no, I mean she's an alien from the planet Tameran.**

**SlyhtindorPhoenix: Er...Okay...?**

**Bluefire 101: so how are you Harry.**

**bushywonder 168: katara are you going to answer our question or not?**

**Barb wire of death: she doesn't want to talk about okay.**

**BeastBoy has logged on**

**BeastBoy: hey how's it hanging?**

**MEaTALmAn has logged on**

**MEaTALmAn: hey I'm cyborg and that's beastboy.**

**BoyWondER11 has logged on**

**BoyWondER11: hey I'm robin.**

**moonlgihtning3: i didn't think that you would ever get on. how's jump city?**

**Bluefire 101: crystal you know them? hey I'm katara. nothing but the ceiling.**

**BeastBoy: hey katara stole my line. **

**EVERYTHINGisPOINTLESS: oh great. so who cares beatsboy.**

**ILoVEmUstArD: hey katara what's your favorite color? what's your favorite animal? how many languages can you speak? where do you live? where were you born?**

**Bluefire 101: blue, Siberian husky, two, English, and dragon. i won't tell the rest.**

**moonlightning3: so how is jump city. still the usual bad guys to fight right?**

**MEtALmAn: yeah although we could have sworn we saw your friend katara there helping us. but weren't sure because she only revealed her eyes. they were sapphire.**

**BeastBoy: hey katara how are you?**

**ILoVEmUstArD: ah. beastboy you can't call her that name. then she would kill you, but you're lucky.**

**SlythindorPhoenix: what are your powers? you are called the teen titans right?**

**BoyWondER11: i have great skills in fighting moves, beastboy can change into any animal he wants to be, starfire can throw star bolts which are green, cyborg can shoot a big blast of energy at any foe, raven is a person with dark powers as in the color. what can you guys do?**

**SlytherinKing: we use spells to hurt our foes. one spell kills them for good. katara has great fighting moves. crystal has great archery skills. **

**bushywonder 168: beastboy how did you get your powers?**

**carrottop: raven how did you get your powers?**

**Barb wire of death: so how old are you guys?'**

**DaAmDrag: hey yo. how's it hanging there in your city crystal?**

**moonlightning3: good. how's new York?**

**DaAmDrag: good i guess.**

**Darksky: I'm alive! what happened?**

**Bluefire 101: ummm. we should be asking you the same question. why haven't you said anything?**

**Darksky: i... was...er... busy!**

**Bluefire 101: doing what yami?**

**Darksky: um... it's none of your business!**

**Barbwire of death: hey...guys...why is narcissus malfoy lying unconscious on the ground?**

**moonlightning3: ...YAMI!**

**Darksky: ...What?**

**Bluefire 101: Oh you are so in trouble when I tell your father!**

**SlythindorPhoenix: Hey, guys! Sorry I went away, I had some...issues to take care of.**

**Barbwire of Death: Wait...so was it Yami or Harry?**

**EVERYTHINGisPOINTLESS: wait a minute...where's that sumrandomperson? He hasn't typed anything in forever.**

**sumrandomperson: I too was busy.**

**BeastBoy: HOLD ON JUST A SECOND! WHO THE HECK IS NARCISSUS MALFOY, ANYWAY?**

**moonlightning3: A no good little baka.**

**Bluefire 101: she's telling the truth. he's a spoiled brat.**

**ILoVEmUstArD: what do you mean spoiled brat?**

**bushywonder 168: she means that he gets whatever he wants. when and where.**

**Bluefire 101: ferstaroy desktersep babrrrrjs. Yeastreik gestiopreik hewsresditmae.**

**carrottop: what is katara saying? **

**SlytherinKing: nobody knows what she's saying except for her and dragons.**

**MEtALmAN: i could try and translate it but that could take weeks.**

**Bluefire 101: or you could just ask me to translate it since i speak it, and write it and read it.**

**BeastBoy: hey maybe if i turn into a dragon i can understand it. let me try.( all of a sudden you hear this roar like no other. BeastBoy starts to cough. changes back.) Sorry didn't work. sobs**

**BoyWondER11: so katara are you gonna translate it or are you gonna make it that we have to guess?**

**EVERYTHINGisPOINTLESS: that looks like gibberish.**

**Bluefire 101: i said in English great the idiots came and are speaking to me what can i do. motherfucker.**

**Ghostboy: sorry guys i had some cleaning to do and then jasmine wouldn't get off the computer. what did i miss. did katara answer the question?**

**xKINGofGAMESx: she said that she doesn't want to talk about it.**

**SythindorPhoenix: So, how is jump city Danny?**

**ILoVEmUstArD: how do you learn?**

**moonlightning3: we learn how to duel, new spells, English, transfiguration, dada, how to mix and create potions.**

**carrottop: we learn how to play quidditch. we learn about magical creatures. we learn how to make charms. we learn about muggles the word we use for nonmagical folks.**

**bushywonder 168: we learn to do homework and not cheat or copy someone's homework paper if they are done with it.**

**MEtALmAN: so do we ever get to see your school? hey maybe you can visit us here and help us fight the bad guys.**

**Darksky: yeah. we would like to but we can't go to different dimensions only shifters and crystal is the only shifter unless she gets the guardians permission.**

**SlythindorPhoenix: who's the guardian?**

**Barbwire of death: she is the leader of all shifters. shifters are like wizards but different at the same time. part vampire, and can control the elements.**

**BoyWondER11: so? when can you guys help us fight? I know that you have to ask the guardian, but when?**

**ILoVEmUstArd: so what does your school look like?**

**moonlightning3: our school is magical. we have stairs that move. we have pictures that move and talk. i don't know when we can come. it might take years to just get the answer yes.**

**Bluefire 101: umm...guys how did ten basilisks get into my room. screams and tries not to look into there eyes. all of a sudden I'm been coiled by a tail and I'm being dragged by a snake. the last word i have is HELP!**

**Bluefire 101 has been disconnected from the chatroom.**

**Barbwire of death: hey guys i just got a letter from a guy named slade. anyone know him?**

**BeastBoy: yeah we know him. he's one of our many enemies we fight. but why would he wan t katara. wait a minute didn't he have dragons last time we fought him robin?**

**BoyWondER11: yeah. oh my katara speaks dragon so he'll either have her make them listen to him and then let them eat her. or have her control them and he controls her as well.**

**EVERYTHINGisPOINTLESS: so how are we gonna save her from slade and dragons?**

**MEtAlmAN: wait how did she get to our dimension? wait he might have had help from the guy who came from the future to destroy us.**

**Darksky: where would he take my cousin too? tell me now!**

**moonlightning3: yami we don't know where just calm down.**

**Darksky: why should i calm down i might lose my only cousin. so no i won't calm down.**

**SlyhtindorPhoenix: come on guys we need to think of a plan to get katara back from where ever she is right now.**

**bushywonder 168: guys Harry's right. we need to calm down and work together.**

**SlytherinKing: i think i know why katara was captured. maybe someone from her family that's left found out something about her? did you think of that? **

**xKINGofGAMESx: so what you're saying is someone from her family found out something they didn't like and decide to capture her to fix the problem.**

**Ghostboy: i thought yami was the only one left of katara's family!**

**DaAmDrag: so what are we gonna do guys. just keep on talking and not think of a plan.**

**-Slade's revenge is now on Hogwarts chatroom-**

**Slade's revenge: hello robin. i have a friend of yours. **

**BoyWondER11: what have you done with her!**

**Slade's revenge: oh nothing just the usual. **

**ILoVeMuStArD: tell us what you are doing to her.**

**BeastBoy: what are you having her say to the dragons?**

**Slade's revenge: actually she's not helping no matter how much i threaten her but that won't last long.**

**moonlightning3: there is no way you can control her without using magic.**

**Slade's revenge: thanks for that information. mumbo jumbo is working on that right know. (slade ask mumbo jumbo if he is done yet. mumbo jumbo says yes.)**

**Barbwire of death: keep your filthy hands off of my girl!**

**Slade's revenge: your girl ! i think i shall have mumbo jumbo make her my wife and willing salve.(out of nowhere red x comes and stops mumbo jumbo from the rest of the spells. and awakens katara, unties her and saves her. his thanks is a kiss. and he brings her back to her room with another kiss good bye.) nooooo. my plan ruined forever.**

**-Bluefire 101 has been reconnected.-**

**Bluefire 101: thanks red x. bye. oh. hey guys.**

**Barbwire of death: yes she is back she is back. yes.**

**DaAmDrag: so katara how was your adventure.**

**xKINGofGAMES: katara will you please answer the question.**

**Ghostboy: we don't even know if we can trust you anymore.**

**ILovEMuStArD: please dear friend answer there question.**

**BeastBoy: what do you mean question?**

**MEtAlMan: so are we trying to see if katara is on the good side or bad side right.**

**Darksky: sighs right.**

**EVERYTHINGisPOINTLES: so what in the world are we talking about. I'm confused.**

**BoyWondER11: come on katara just answer the question.**

**Bluefire 101: okay since all you do is put pressure on me so I'll just tell you to get it over with. no. i am in the good side. my cousin doesn't know. to answer Jake's question I feel like sucking you dry of your blood. but you're lucky i can't or just choose not too.**

**moonlightning3: okay let's talk about something else.**

**Barbwire of death: so how was your trip?**

**Bluefire 101: okay but boring.**

**DaAmDrag: so can you really kill me.**

**Bluefire 101: yes and then again no.**

**ILovEMuStArD: so friends what game shall we play. what about hide and go seek?**

**bushywonder 168: we would love to starfire but we are in different dimensions.**

**ILovEMuStArD: oh well what can we play?**

**carrottop: we could play truth or dare again.**

**SlythindorPhoenix: yeah who wants to go first.**

**SlytherinKing: i will katara is it true you are becoming your cousin's enemy?**

**Bluefire 101: yes it is true.**

**xKINGofGAMESx: i will go next spike is it true that you intend on marring katara Wilson?**

**Barbwire of death: ummm... well... i... yes.**

**Darksky: I'm next malfoy i dare you to kiss katara on the lips three times for a full minute.**

**SlytherinKing: never in a million years even if she was the last person on earth.**

**moonlightning3: malfoy is it true you have a crush on me.**

**SltherinKing: no... why?**

**MEtAlMaN: my turn is it true robin that you and starfire are going out?**

**BoyWondER11: yes it is true.**

**DaAmDrag: my turn yall. Beastboy is it true that you have a crush on Raven?**

**BeastBoy: yes it is true. how did you know?**

**EVERYTHINGisPOINTLESS: i told him because he was the only on there on the chatroom earlier.**

**Bluefire 101: hey is sumerandomperson on or not?**

**sumerandomperson: yeah I'm on just reading what you guys say because i have nothing to say yawns.**

**ILoVEMuStArD: so friends who's turn is it?**

**Darksky: i think it's katara's turn.**

**Bluefire 101: is it true spike that you had a crush on me since the first time we saw each other.**

**Barb wire of death: ummmmm. i... um... yeah. hehe. anime sweat drop**

**moonlightning3: Hey guys, it's pretty late. We should probably continue this later.**

**Bluefire 101: Good idea Crystal. Bye every1!**

**-SlythindorPhoenix has logged off Hogwarts chat room-**

**-moonlightning3 has logged off Hogwarts chat room-**

**-xKINGofGAMESx has logged off Hogwarts chat room-**

**- carrottop has logged off Hogwarts chat room-**

**-bushywonder 168 has logged off Hogwarts chat room-**

**-Darksky has logged off Hogwarts chat room-**

**-SlytherinKing has logged off Hogwarts chat room-**

**-Ghostboy has logged off Hogwarts chat room-**

**-sumerandomperson has logged off Hogwarts chat room-**

**-EVERYTHINGisPOINTLESS has logged off Hogwarts chat room-**

**-ILovEMuStArD has logged off Hogwarts chat room-**

**-MEtAlMaN has logged off Hogwarts chat room-**

**-BoyWondER11 has logged off Hogwarts chat room-**

**-DaAmDrag has logged off Hogwarts chat room-**

**-the Hogwarts chat room is empty-**

**

* * *

**

**Katara: Well, that's all for this chapter... Crystal, you hardly did anything!... Crystal? **

**Crystal****: Zzzzzz...**

**Katara: CRYSTAL!**

**Crystal****: Ack! (blink blink) ...Nani? (what?)**

**Katara: I asked you why you didn't help very much.**

**Crystal****: Erm...well...**

**Katara: Well, what?**

**Crystal****: Thisstorysucks.**

**Katara:...Wha?**

**Crystal****: This story sucks! Look! (points to review number) we've got 4 reviews. And 2 of them don't count!**

**Katara: Why not?**

**Crystal: Because one was done by yourself, and another was done by your sister.**

**Katara:...So?**

**Crystal****: -.-U**

**Katara: Oh yeah? Well, we'll prove you wrong, won't we reviewers!**

**reviewers: (cricket cricket)**

**Katara: You can prove Crystal wrong too! All you have to do is click the little blue button!**

**Crystal****: Well, here's hoping.**

**Both: See ya!**

**Crystal****: (mutters)Or not.**

**Katara: I heard that!**

**Crystal****: - -U**


End file.
